Cybersex
by Serpentas
Summary: Réponse au défi d'Ivrian: Harry entretien une relation ambigüe sur le net avec une personne dont il ingnore l'identité. Après une nuit sulfureuse et des sentiments qui évoluent, il décide de découvrir qui est cette personne.


**CYBERSEX**

**Auteur: Serpentas**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ect...(sauf quelques uns qd même !)**

**Note de l'auteur: Ceci est en réponse à un défi d'Ivrian, je vais faire ce que je peux...**

****

* * *

_BadCompany dit: Bonsoir.  
  
Stagson dit: Bonsoir.  
  
Bad Company dit: Tu es un habitué ?  
  
Stagson dit: C'est la première fois. Et toi ?  
  
Bad Company dit: Moi aussi. Tu t'apelle ?  
  
Stagson dit: Et toi ?  
  
Bad Company dit: Tu ne veux pas répondre?  
  
Stagson dit : Toi non plus.  
  
Bad Company dit : Je peux savoir d'où tu viens ?  
  
Stagson dit : Tu peux savoir où je suis. Poudlard.  
  
Bad Company dit : Moi aussi.  
  
Stagson dit : En quelle année ?  
  
Bad Company dit : Qui te dit que je suis éleve ?  
  
Stagson dit : Tu ne l'es pas ?  
  
Bad Company : Peut être que oui. Peut-être que non_.

La vitre de la fenêtre vint violemment fouetter les rebords et le bruit fit sursauter Harry, le faisant ainsi sortir de ses pensées. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un air distrait puis sortit du dortoir. Il était habillé depuis que le soleil était entré dans la pièce et, alors qu'il aurait voulut réflechir un peu, il n'avait fait que ressasser les premières conversations qu'il avait eu avec «Bad Company», devenu «Bady» avec le temps. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute car les ronflements de Ron étaient peu propices à la reflexion.Une fois sortit du dortoir, il sortit la carte du maraudeur, guettant la présence d'un de ses amis, mais aucun ne faisant acte de présence, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il prit un livre, puis un autre et encore un autre, mais rien à faire, il ne parvenait pas à chasser son angoisse de l'esprit.

Après 6 mois à s'être rejoints chaques soirs, chacun derrière son Magic Screen ( = écran magique, nouveau gadget à la mode inspiré des moldus ), sa petite «Bady» lui avait donné rendez-vous le soir même et il devait se rendre discrètement au Chaudron Baveur dès la tombée de la nuit. Il devait trouver la chambre numéro 7 – Bady y tenait parce que c'était le numéro de la chance – puis ils feraient enfin connaissance, et peut-être qu'après... enfin bon, encore fallait-il voir la tête qu'elle avait. Son anxiété n'était pas due au fait qu'il devrait sortir la nuit à la barbe de Rusard et des autres professeurs, c'était devenue chose courante pour lui et ce sentiment d'excitation qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il frolait le danger le poussait à recommencer avec plaisir à chaque fois. Non, ce qui le tourmentait c'était l'affrontement avec la jeune fille. Pendants deux trimestres, il avait eut le temps de la mettre sur un piédestal, de fantasmer sur l'apparence physique qu'elle pourrait avoir et surtout, c'était la le problême, de s'y attacher. A présent, il avait terriblement peur d'être déçu.  
  
L'arrivée bruyante et les disputes matinales de ses amis une heure plus tard mirent fin à sa meditation.  
  
- Rrrrron ! Cette sale bête m'empèche de reviser !  
  
- Qu'est ce que j'y peux si Coq est de bonne humeur ! Il veut nous dire bonjour c'est tout...  
  
- Ca fait 20 minutes qu'il nous dit bonjour !!!  
  
- Et toi ça fait 20 fois que tu relis cette leçon alors comme ça vous êtes quitte !  
  
Elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré et le depassa pour aller se planter devant Harry:  
  
- Tu es bien matinal toi. Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
  
- Hein? Euh...Oh si tout vas bien. On va déjeuner ?  
  
Après quelques «salut» et autres remarques banales, ils se dirigèrent tous trois vers la Grande Salle. Harry n'avait pas parlé de Bady à ses deux amis, pas plus qu'il ne leur avait dit qu'il utilisait le Magic Screen dans le but de faire des rencontres. Ils ne l'auraient pas comprit et auraient peut-être même été vexés. Non pas qu'il ait eu envie de les remplacer, ils avaient vecus trop de choses ensemble pour cela, mais être le celebre Harry Potter constament devenait lassant et il aimait cet anonimat que garantissait le web, il devenait alors monsieur tout le monde, un sorcier comme les autres. Bady avait su s'interresser à lui sans savoir qui il était et il en éprouvait un fort sentiment de fierté, même si ce soir la, il allait devoir tomber le masque.  
  
Toute sa journée, il la consacra à regarder toutes les jeunes filles qui auraient pu porter le pseudo de «Bad Company», en privilégiant celle de l'année superieure étant donné la maturité qu'il avait sut déceler chez la jeune fille. Mais aucune ne semblait assez bien, et toute celle qu'il avait pu lui paraître jolies ou «bonnes»selon s'il était en train de discuter avec une fille ou un garçon, lui apparaissait soudain très fades et sans interêt. Sa peur d'être déçu redoubla.  
  
Avez-vous déjà constaté comme les heures qui passent le plus vites sont celles que l'on aimerait voir durer ? Ce fut le cas pour Harry et le soleil déscendit bien vite pour faire place à une belle lune pleine. Lorsque les ronflements en choeur de ses camarades de chambre lui indiquèrent qu'il pouvait sortir sans crainte, carte du maraudeur en poche, cape d'invisibilité sur le dos, il se dirigea vers le passage qu'il avait repéré la veille et qui le mena directment dans les cuisines du Chaudron Baveur. Il sortit de la pièce à taton et prit les escaliers en bois grinçants pour acceder aux chambres. Il lui fallut plus de 5 minutes pour parvenir en haut sans se faire remarquer, mais ceci fait - personne à gauche, personne à droite - il put enlever sa cape.  
  
Porte n°1... Son coeur battait à tout rompre, mais il ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour... Porte n°2... Et s elle ne venait pas ? ... Porte n°3 ... Et s'il s'était trompé de date ?... Porte n°4 ... de lieu ? ... Porte n°5... Et si c'était un professeur ? ... Porte n° 6... Et si c'était une fille très laide ? ... Porte n° 7... Et si je faisais demi-tour...  
  
Mais un désir inconscient de savoir qui se trouvait derrière cette porte le poussa à ouvrir tout de même et à vrai dire, il avait tout envisagé sauf ce qui l'attendait.  
  
Lorsqu'il pénetra dans la pièce, celle-ci était plongée dans l'obscurité et il faillit sortir en pensant qu'elle était vide. Mais une odeur douce-amère de Fleur d'oranger se rapprochait lentement de lui et il comprit qu'il n'était pas seul. Refermant la porte, il se rapprocha de l'odeur qui devenait de plus en plus enivrante et lui mettant tous ses sens en eveil. Il avait besoin de toucher, de voir, de sentir, d'entendre et même de gouter la personne à qui appartenait ce parfum.  
Et le moment attendait, tout en le redoutant, arriva. Une main vint carresser sa joue et il n'eut qu'une envie: déshabillé ce corps qui le tentait depuis trop longtemps, assouvir un fantasme qui tourmentait ses nuits depuis 6 mois. Mais lorsqu'il partit à la découverte du corps de cet autre qui se trouvait près de lui, il ne comprit pas pourquoi lorqu'il touchait ce qui aurait dut être une poitrine douce et tendre était en fait un torse puissant et brulant, pas plus qu'il comprit lorsque déscendant plus bas, ce qui se trouva sous sa main n'était autre que la même chose qu'il avait entre ses jambes. SA Bady était en fat SON Bady, et celui qui jouait en ce moment avec son sexe était un homme. Frappé par cette réalité, alors qu'il aurait fuit, aurait crié, dans d'autres circonstances, il n'eut pas la force de le repousser, ou plutot, il n'en eut pas l'envie. Le temps de la culpabilité viendrait après, il avait faim de lui et il comptait bien le consumer jusqu'à la moelle. Et c'est ce qu'il fit...  
  
Plus tard, le souvenir de cette nuit ne lui posa pas de troubles particuliers, c'est l'»Après» qu'il trouva humiliant, lorsqu'il s'était reveillé, seul, toujours dans le noir, un melange d'odeur de sueur et de Fleur d'oranger flottant dans l'air. Lorsqu'il avait appelé désesperement «l'Autre» sans obtenir de reponse avant de comprendre qu'il était tout seul, un lourd sentiment de honte et de culpabilité sur la conscience et quelque part, la sensation d'avoir été trahit.  
  
C'est ce souvenir qui le hantait que le poussa deux jours plus tard à se confier à sa meilleure amie. Celle ci l'avait vu arriver en se grattant la tête d'un air embarrasé et avait tout de suite comprit qu'il en avait gros sur la patate et qu'il fllait qu'il vide un peu se qui le pesait. Elle ferma son livre, posa sa plume, roula son parchemin, croisa ses jambes et attendit qu'il arrive à son niveau:  
  
- Je t'écoute Harry.  
  
- Quoi ? Je n'ai rien à te dire je...  
  
- Ne te fais pas prier veux-tu, j'ai d'autres choses à faire dit-elle d'un ton sans replique en lui indiquant son materiel de travail à coté d'elle.  
  
Il commença lui raconter comment il avait rencontré Bady en bafouillant legerement puis, voyant qu'elle n'avait pas de reaction qui aurait pu le mettre mal à l'aise, il raconta tout, d'un trait, comme si le fait de le dire plus vite en effaçait les effets.  
  
Il fut rassuré de voir qu'elle ne le regardait pas differement après ce qu'il lui avait avouée. Au contraire, il sembla qu'elle prit très bien la chose :  
  
- Et après ?  
  
- Et après quoi ?  
  
- Votre rencontre date de deux jours non, tu l'as revu depuis ?  
  
- Je ne me suis pas connecté depuis...  
  
- Bon, réflechissons... Il faut faire une liste de ceux qui seraient susceptibles de correspondre à ce Bad Company.  
  
- Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir savoir qui c'est...  
  
- Tu n'en est pas certain pour l'instant ! Tu verras ça viendra... Alors, on sait que c'est un garçon. Tu peux me donner une tranche d'âge?  
  
- Il est en 6e année tout comme nous, où il est en 7e, d'après sa carrure, ce n'est ni plus, ni moins. Du moins je pense...  
  
- Bien, tu n'as pas un indice, quelque chose qui nous aiderait ?  
  
- Je te l'ai dit, il faisait noir. Mais je... il y a quelque chose dont je me souviens. Une odeur...je l'ai déjà sentit plusieurs fois et elle n'est pourtant pas courante, c'est forcement quelqu'un que je connais bien !  
  
- Ah, cela nous facilite déjà beaucoup les choses ! Tiens regarde ma liste et ajoute des noms si j'en ai oublié.  
  
Elle lui tendit le morceau parchemin déchiré sur lequel elle gribouillait depuis un moment et il put y lire:  
  
Dean

Seamus 

Ron 

Neville 

Andrew 

Peter 

Drew 

Draco 

Crabb 

Goyle

  
  
  
- J'ai rien à ajouter fit-il d'une voix sinitre, mais tu enlève Crabb et Goyle parce que leur corps graisseux ne correspond pas à celui que j'ai eu entre les mains, tu supprime Draco parce que c'est un et enfin tu retire Ron parce que ce serait dégoutant !  
  
- Harry ! Il ne faut éloigner aucune possibilité, sauf pour Crabb ou Goyle bien sur, je te l'accorde mais...  
  
- Stop! StOP ! STOP ! Je savais bien que c'était une mauvaise idée, je ne VEUX PAS, savoir qui c'était d'accord ! J'avais besoin d'en parler, c'est fait, et je t'en remercie, maintenant je vais simplement l'oublier et aller faire la cour à des jeunes filles dès demain matin. Bonne nuit.  
  
Sur ce, il tourna les talons et monta d'un pas rageur vers son dortoir, plus en colère contre lui même que contre Hermione. Mais lorsqu'il voulut s'enfouir sous ses couverture pour se noyerdans ses rêves, un objet brillant dans un coin de sa table de chevet attira son attention... Le Magic Screen... Aprs avoir hésité, et sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il promena ses doigts dessus et l'alluma. Il se connecta à son chat habituel et chercha en vain Bad Company. Au moment où il allait se résoudre à eteindre sa machine, un léger signal sonore se fit entendre:  
  
_Bad company vient de se connecter.  
  
Stagson dit: Bonsoir.  
  
BadCompany dit: Je ne pensais pas te revoir.  
  
Stagson dit: Moi non plus.  
  
BadCompany dit: Tu aurais pu me le dire.  
  
Stagson dit: Quoi ?  
  
BadCompany dit: Que tu étais un mec !  
  
Stagson dit: Et à ton avis je savais que tu en étais un toi ?!  
  
BadCompany dit: J'ai pas un pseudo de tapette.  
  
Stagson dit: Et moi donc !  
  
BadCompany dit: De toute façon ça ne sert à rien de se disputer maintenant. On va se dire aurevoir et oublier ce qui c'est passé tout simplement.  
  
Stagson dit: Ouais voilà on va faire ça.  
  
BadCompany dit: Bien.  
  
Stagson dit: Ouais.  
  
BadCompany dit: Alors vas y !  
  
Stagson dit: Quoi ?  
  
BadCompany dit: Ba commence !  
  
Stagson dit: Pourquoi moi ?  
  
BadCompany dit: C'est toi qui veut qu'on se dise adieu alors vas y.  
  
Stagson dit: C'est toi qui l'as proposé !  
  
BadCompany dit: Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ?  
  
Stagson dit: Et toi ?  
  
BadCompany dit: Tu répond toujours à une question par une autre ?  
  
Stagson dit: Et toi ?  
  
BadCompany dit: Je pense qu'on peut continuer à se voir sans arrière pensée.  
  
Stagson dit: En toute amitié oui.  
  
BadCompany dit: Bonne idée.  
  
Stagson dit: Je trouve aussi.  
  
BadCompany dit: Bien maintenant que c'est reglé je vais me coucher.  
  
Stagson dit: Attend !  
  
Stagson dit: Maintenant qu'on est amis, je peux savoir qui tu es ?  
  
Bad Company dit: Oh non...surement pas...  
  
Stagson dit: Je trouverais...  
  
BadCompany dit: Ca m'étonnerai fort. Bonne nuit Harry.  
  
Stagson dit: Comment tu sais qui je suis ?! J'ai le droit d'être au courant moi aussi !  
  
**«Stagson dit: Comment tu sais qui je suis ?! J'ai le droit d'être au courant moi aussi !» n'a pas pu être envoyé à votre déstinataire car celui-ci ne semble plus être en ligne.**  
_  
Pendant se temps, dans la bibliothèque, à la lumière de sa baguette, Hermione étudie un plan méthodique pour trouver le fameux BadCompany...  
  
_Commençons par Dean..._

* * *

**Alors alors ? Faites vos jeux !! Qui es le misterieux BadCompany à votre avis...?! Bon c'est que le début et je posterai la suite dès que possible ( En attendant vous pouvez aller lire mes autres fics hein... Hi ). Voilou, j'éspère que cela vous a plu. Bisous.**

**Miss Pouk.**


End file.
